A structure of an array substrate comprises a base substrate and a gate line, an insulating layer and a data line provided on the base substrate. The gate line provides a scanning signal from a gate electrode driving circuit, while the data line provides a data signal from a data drive. During a process of fabricating the array substrate, when the base substrate and an array device are in friction with each other or operate in a vacuum wall, charges accumulate on a surface of the base substrate, so as to form static electricity. When the charges accumulate to a certain extent, discharge, that is, Electro Static Discharge (ESD) occurs. ESD will damage a film layer already formed on the base substrate, resulting in short circuit between different film layers, causing a defect. Short circuit caused by ESD will result in a split screen and full screen stripes produced in a display panel fabricated, which is one of conventional defects in the fabrication process of the array substrate.